Wildfire's Story
: Special Thanks to ShafGirl for coming up with this story! :A small, orange she-cat opened her eyes for the first time. She had black splotches all over her fur. She padded over to her mom, she really wanted more milk. Her brother was still sipping milk from their mother. His black pelt looked a bit funny by his mother’s soft, white pelt with ginger splotches. “Fuega, over here,” said her mother. She didn’t know what a “Fuega” was, but she padded over anyway. Her father was nearby, probably searching for food. “Hello my little one, Fuega is your new name,” said her mother. So that is what Fuega is. :Fuega wasn’t quite sure how she got her orange pelt. Her father, Peanut, was a tortoiseshell, while Peach was white with ginger splotches. Also, her parents smelled different. Peanut smelled nice, when Peach smelled like mud. She lost her train of thoughts when her mother jumped in excitement. “The tom’s eyes are open!” she said. “I’ll name him Vulture.” Fuega went over to her mom and drank milk, then finally drifted to sleep. :Fuega woke when she felt something batting at your tail. She quickly swiped it near her head, and jumped up. It was her brother, Vulture who had been batting at her tail. “Who are you?” he asked cluelessly. :“I’m your sister, Vulture, Peach had me a little before you. My name is Fuega.” :“Whatever Fuega,” he said rudely. Fuega wondered where he inherited this blunt personality. :“I’m going outside!” declared Fuega. “You should stay inside, incase Peanut or Peach come back wondering where we are.” After she said that she realized Vulture had never met Peanut, but it didn’t matter. She ran outside of a small den, inside of a tree, and saw a huge world ahead of her. Huge, towering things with a brown base and green tops were next to her, and she realized those must be trees. The ground was hard and brown, sometimes covered with the green things from the tops of the trees. “I think I heard Peanut call them leaves,” she said to herself. :Fuega continued on through the forest, and she saw some leaves on the ground in a big pile, like they fell out of the trees. They had some little red things on them, that smelled yummy, but she dared not try them. They could be dangerous. Walking past the delicious smelling aroma, she turned and saw a cat in the distance. “Tortoiseshell,” she said to herself. “It’s Peanut!” :Fuega made her way over towards her father, who seemed to be heading for this huge thing in the distance. “Peanut!” she yelled, loud enough for her father to hear. He ran over to his daughter. :“Fuega,” he said sternly. “What are you doing out in the forest?” So this is called a forest she thought. :“I wanted to see the outside world,” she said. “And by the way, what’s that?” Fuega pointed her tail towards the huge thing Peanut was walking towards. :“That, Fuega,” he said. “is called a Twoleg nest. I live there, but not Peach. I met her in the forest.” :“Why is it called a Twoleg nest?” :“Well, because Twolegs live there. They are huge animals and walk on two legs. I am a house pet to them, and they take care of me and give me food,” he answered. “And I need to go to them now before they get worried, and you should go home.” :“Alright father,” said Fuega. She walked into some brush on the way to the tree den, but she wasn’t planning on going back yet. She stopped in the middle of the fern, and watched her father walk into the Twoleg nest. When he seemed to be gone, he stepped out and started towards the nest. :“Wow!” said Fuega. She was standing in front of Peanut’s Twoleg nest, right behind a huge metal thing in front of her. She tried climbing it once, but she fell hard on her behind. Suddenly, Fuega got an idea. There were many other Twoleg nests, she might as well see if there are any other cats! :Fuega walked down the aisle of Twoleg nest, scenting many different cats, none of which she saw. What she did see that fascinated her was a part of the fence that was broken, easy enough for her to get inside. She toppled onto the broken bar, and fell flat on her face. When she looked up, a huge tortoiseshell tom along with a white she-cat was in front of her. : “Stay off of our land,” the tortoiseshell said, then stepped forward and hit Fuega hard with his front paw. Fuega got up quickly and ran over to the next yard. When she looked back the cats were still chasing her. When she turned her head around a huge thing was in front of her. :“Stay away!” it roared really loudly. It didn’t really look like a cat, it was too big. It was dark brown, and had a long tail. The two cats from the other yard scurried away, leaving Fuega to remain. :“Whatever you are, just please don’t hurt me, and please don’t eat me!” Fuega whimpered as she cuddled close to the ground. :“Hurt you? Eat you? I’m sorry, but I don’t like violence. By the way, I am Butch. I’m a dog!” the dog said. :“Then how can you speak cat?” stuttered Fuega. :“My mother taught me. It can be useful in a place with a lot of cats. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t hurt a little kit.” :“Okay.” That brightened up Fuega’s spirits. “Want to play a game?” she asked. :“Sure,” said Butch. :Fuega returned to her den after a long day of playing with Butch. The dog turned out to be a lot of fun, and she already had plans to meet him tomorrow. Suddenly, a paw grabbed her scruff, and she was thrown into the back of her den. “Where were you!” asked her mother. “Vulture and I have been waiting for you all day! Now, actually stay here while I look for food!” :Fuega wondered why her mother was so mad all of a sudden. She thought her mother was extremely nice. “Guess what?” asked Vulture. “While you were gone Peach told me she was a part of a band, where everyone has a lot of fun. There is a huge, white tom that leads it, his name is Skull. I asked mother if I could join, and she said yes! She was training me earlier, and she will train me every day now!” :Fuega was filled with relief. Now she could sneak away to see Butch when her brother and her mother were practicing fighting. :“Now Vulture, attack me from below!” Fuega heard her mother already training Vulture when she woke. She slyly crept out of the den and into the forest. Keeping out of sight of her family, she headed towards the Twoleg nest. Soon enough, she got there and saw Butch with another cat. :“Hi Fuega!” said Butch. “This is my friend Surf.” Fuega examined Surf. He was fairly big, and he had long blue-gray fur. There was a long scar on his tail, and his blue eyes sank deep into Fuega’s green eyes. :“Ummm, hi?” she asked nervously. She swung her head away embarrassed. She was really nervous in front of Surf, and she had a pretty big crush on him. :“Hello,” welcomed Surf. “I heard your dad was Peanut. I live on the other side of him, and he and I are very good friends. I was eager to meet his daughter, and I saw Butch waiting. He told me he was waiting for you.” :“Yep,” said Butch. “Now, how about we have a tree climbing contest?” :“Alright!” said Fuega eagerly. She ran up to a near tree and clung onto the lowest branch. She flung herself up, launching herself all the way up to the next branch. Within seconds she was all the way at the top. :“Wow!” exclaimed Butch. “She is amazing, and she was born about two weeks ago.” :"Wow!” said Surf. “But she can’t beat this!” Surf ran up to a very tall tree, and was at the top in seconds. :“I think I’m going to go eat now, you two have fun,” said Butch. Vulture must be almost done too, thought Fuega. She slipped out of the tree, said bye to Butch and Surf, and headed home. When she got there, Vulture and Peach were still gone, but there was some prey left in a small pile. She took a vole and bit into it. :“Delicious,” she said to herself. She finished the rest of the meal in silence. :About two weeks later, Fuega woke up with a jolt. She had been dreaming about Butch, and then a bird landed on his head and scraped him. Butch had fallen to the ground, and then had turned to stone. Fuega shuddered at the thought. :Vulture and Peach had been working on battle training day and night now, and Fuega could see that Vulture was becoming a good fighter, actually, a great fighter. Every now and then Fuega would watch one of their training sessions. :Fuega walked out of the den, not really noticing that Vulture wasn’t practicing battle training. She thought she scented him, but couldn’t find him, so she moved on. She saw Butch standing in the clearing, kind of by her dad’s den. “Hi Butch,” she said as she walked up to him. :“Hi Fuega,” he replied. “Who is that behind you?” :“What?” asked Fuega. She didn’t know what he was talking about, so she spun around and saw her own brother, Vulture, standing behind her. :“So,” he said in a tight voice. “Playing with dogs hmm? Momma always said that dogs are no good. They will just try to kill you and then eat you.” :“Vulture, you don’t understand, Butch doesn’t harm me! He’s my friend!” :“So this is your brother?” Butch asked awkwardly. :“What I do understand is,” Vulture trailed off. “Is that he needs to get what his kin brought us.” Vulture jumped onto Butch’s head and raked his claws down his face. Butch fell to the ground, and then Vulture scraped Butch’s belly. Butch’s eyes went into a weird direction, and he tightened up. :“Vulture!” shrieked Fuega as she jumped onto her brother’s back. “How dare you hurt my friend!” Fuega performed a move she saw her mother did, by scraping her back feet up his back. Vulture jumped back, knocking Fuega off. Vulter scraped at Fuega’s ear, leaving a long, red scratch. :“I didn’t just hurt him, I killed him.” :Fuega’s eyes started watering. “I never want to see you fox-hearted piece of fox-dung again!” Fuega said, storming off in the direction of Peanut’s den.